The Power Of Oscuridad A New Tale
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: Sequel to The Power Of Oscuridad; A New Family In this story, Severus is reunited with his sister, Ilaria, after her being believed to be dead for four years. What awaits our wonderful future Potions Master this year? IL/LE, RoL/SS, RaL/JP, and other pairings! Enjoy!
Eileen and her husband, Harry Leighton, are smiling as they see their son off to Hogwarts for the last time, knowing that he will be super happy when he sees who the new Healer at said school is, "He's probably going to write to us, telling us we're horrid parents for keeping this a secret, you know…" Harry murmurs in his deep timbre, and Eileen smiles slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I know… But it will be worth it." He smiles indulgently at his beloved wife, before they turn and leave, knowing that this year is going to be great.

Severus Harralan Leighton smiles as he talks and hangs with his friends-Lucius Malfoy, Lily Evans, James Potter, Evan Rosier, Eli Avery, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the LeStrange brothers-when their compartment door opens and in walks a young woman with hair the colour of blood, her skin as white as snow, her body thin-but in a powerful way-and her eyes as blue as the ocean and asks, "Does anyone here know what happened down the aisle in compartment 6? One of the students came to me with boils and I wanted to know what was going on?" Severus takes a good look at the woman in front of them, and he cocks his head to the side, trying to figure out who she was, _I swear I know her from somewhere…_

Lily shakes her head, tyring to get rid of her crude thoughts, before she replies, "I haven't heard anything, but, I haven't really been paying attention, so…" She shrugs apologetically, and Rodolphus-the eldest LeStrange brother-frowns thoughtfully, "The people in compartment 6 were Helen Brown, Amelia Bones, and Frank Longbottom… As far as I know, they're all friends…" The woman nods and smiles, before stating, "Thank you gentlemen, lady." Lily blushes and Lucius smiles shyly, the others looking at her in surprise as she leaves, "She was nice to us… To _Slytherin's_ mind you…" Rabastan points out and Severus nods, still deep in thought.

 _Oh my jesus, that was harder than I thought…_ Ilaria sits down gracefully on the seat in the compartment with Minerva McGonagall, who smiles slightly at her and asks, "Saw Severus?" Ilaria nods and Minerva clucks in disapproval, "You should have told him who you were, then he would have been prepared for tonight…" Ilaria glares at her grandmother, who looks at her unimpressed, "I don't want him to know before tonight, because if he finds out beforehand, he won't be able to enjoy the Feast. My parents already know this." Minerva sighs, nodding as she sits back and remembers that fateful day when they had gotten a firecall from the Minister at 2 in the morning, telling them that Ilaria had been killed in an explosion 4 hours beforehand.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Eileen opens her eyes sleepily, frowning as their fireplace goes off when someone is contacting them. She gets out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her before she kneels in front of the fireplace to see the Minister looking at her, his face grim and ashen, "Septimus? What's happened?" Septimus Weasley sighs, before saying in a voice choked with tears, "About 4 hours ago, there was a Death Eater attack on the Ministry building, and Ilaria was here helping me with some documents, when-when she-" He stops to collect himself, and Eileen allows the tears to roll down her cheeks, calling out for her husband, who is at her side in an instant and holding her close, looking at her in askance. She tells him what she'd just heard and she watches as he shuts down in himself, "Go on Septimus…" His voice eerily calm._

 _"_ _She noticed something in the air wasn't right, and t-told me to get everyone out of the building while she investigates… We argued, and I told her if something was amiss, she should leave with us, but she was stubborn and told me to go. I did and most of everyone got out… Then-then the building blew, and there was debris everywhere. I'd hoped-" He collects himself again before ploughing on, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "I'd hoped she'd survived… About 10 minutes ago I found out she was the only one who_ didn't _survive…" Eileen breaks down, her sobs wracking her body and causing their 13-year-old son, Severus, to wake up and come investigate, "Mum, dad? What's wrong? What's happened?" He asks, concerned and worried. Eileen shakes her head and snuggles into Harry's chest, who turns blank eyes on Severus and says in a monotone, "Ilaria was killed in an explosion about 4 hours ago… They've only just found her body 10 minutes ago."_

 _They watch as their son crumbles, shaking his head in denial and running to his big sister's room, to find it empty and neat; just the way Ilaria always left it. He calls out to her, hoping she's in the bathroom, brushing her teeth before going to bed after being up all night studying. When she doesn't answer, he barges into her en suite, to find it empty and neat; just like the bedroom. He shakes his head again, holding back a sob as he looks around his sister's room, the neatness and emptiness right, yet so wrong._ Why…? _He falls to his knees, sobbing as he screams her name, calling her back to him, calling his sis…_

 ** _(End flashback)_**

After that fateful night, they'd told everyone what had happened and had mourned her for three years, only to find out in the third year that she'd survived and was recovering in America. She finished recovering last year, and is now back. Minerva looks over at her Granddaughter and sighs again, knowing how Severus will be taking this…

They arrive in Hogsmeade and Severus and his friends find a carriage to take them up to the castle, Severus still deep in thought and melancholy. James sighs and sits next to him, holding his hand and offering comfort, "What's up _Avion_?" He asks quietly, worried, "I don't know… I feel as if I should know that woman, but I don't… She seems _so_ familiar, yet we've never met… Am I finally going off the deep end or am I just hopeful?" James frowns and the others turn to them, all concerned for the youngest in their group, "Hopeful of what…?" Lily asks cautiously, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, "Hopeful that she's Illi… I mean, the resemblance is so strong, and she acted a little like her, her voice was the same and her movements spot on… Jaime, what if-?" He's interrupted by Rabastan, who has tears in his eyes, "Ilaria's dead, _Avion_ , and she isn't coming back…" Severus breaks down and James holds him, the others moving to do the same, Lily singing a soft lullaby Ilaria had written in her Will.

They sit down at their respective tables, Rodolphus and the other 7th year Slytherin's becoming extremely protective of their Severus. Dumbledore stands, making his speech with the most brightest sparkle in his eyes, before he introduces the new Healer, "Please welcome our new Healer, Ilaria Leighton." Severus' head snaps up and he pales, his eyes clouding with tears, "My Illi…" He whispers, and she turns to him as if hearing the words, and she smiles; the same smile she'd smiled at him hours before she'd died. He stands and runs up to her, crashing into her as he balls his eyes out into her chest, "Illi, Illi, Illi, Illi…" He cries, over and over again. She smiles sadly at him and kisses his hair, murmuring to him as she gathers Slytherin's magic around her and Apparates them to her chambers, where she sits down with him and holds him close.

"I'm sorry Sevvie, but, I was in a coma for two years, and I was out of it for most of the third year, and last year was shit." Severus shakes his head and he whimpers, snuggling close and murmuring her name over and over again.


End file.
